


Sparring Practice

by teaandsmut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, I guess that's the closest description, Lesbian, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, PWP, Pearl has skills, Pearlapis, Tribadism, experienced Pearl, fuck buddies, lapearl - Freeform, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Lapis occasionally visits Pearl while she's training because Pearl can give her the release she needs. *outrageous wink*Pretty much pure, fun smut, with a little emotional context. Nothing too heavy. Enjoy!





	Sparring Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of fanfiction and first time writing smut - I'd love to read comments, please be nice to this newbie! I am a fully fledged adult, so hopefully I might have avoided some rookie smut mistakes through past reading and er... real life experience.
> 
> It's written in British English. Un-beta'd.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my smutty imaginings! ;)

Pearl leapt and darted across her arena, practising with her sword. During one spin she spotted a flash of blue at the top of the steps. Smiling to herself, she continued to twirl, duck and roll through her practice moves, perhaps now with a little more flair, aware of the eyes following her body. After a few minutes, she spoke out to the open arena during a complex sequence of jumps.

“Care to join me?”

A moment passed and Pearl heard a swish of water and footsteps landing softly behind her.

“Sure,” said Lapis, trying a little too hard to sound uninterested.

Pearl turned to face Lapis and stood up straight before her. Lapis had been seeking Pearl out when she was alone more often recently. Not that she minded, her visits were certainly mutually beneficial. She bowed formally to Lapis, who rolled her eyes in return. Pearl looked up from her bow, saw Lapis’ expression and suppressed a smirk. Without completing her bow, she tucked into a fast roll and in a moment she was swiping her sword towards Lapis. Bored expression wiped from her face, Lapis jumped back to avoid the blade just in time, stumbling slightly. She grinned. She held her arms out to the side of her body and drew them together, rapidly summoning droplets of water from the surrounding clouds as she continued to edge backwards to dodge Pearl’s attacks.

As soon as Lapis had a large enough bubble of water before her, she pushed her hands forward and sent a wall of water flying towards Pearl, who leapt to the side to avoid it. The wall of water split into three spheres that began continually circling around and flying at Pearl, testing her speed and agility by forcing her to repeatedly jump over and slide under the flying obstacles. Lapis stood back and watched, controlling the water with flicks of her fingers. Pearl scowled in annoyance when she saw Lapis’ display of lazy indifference, as if it was no effort at all. She fixed her eyes on Lapis and crouched still as the spheres of water flew towards her. This time, she waited until the last possible moment to spring clear of the water, causing them to splash into the ground and startle Lapis. Pearl had already thrown her sword aside and begun sprinting towards Lapis. Before Lapis had a chance to summon her wings or gather the water for defence, Pearl had reached her and leapt through the air, tackling her to the ground. They scuffled briefly but Pearl succeeded in pinning Lapis down, knees either side of her waist and holding her by the wrists. Pearl beamed triumphantly and Lapis responded with and impressed half-smile.

“Not your usual level of poise, Pearl.”

“Just because I choose to fight with weapons which make the most of my sense of balance and grace, doesn’t mean I can’t fight with my bare hands,” said Pearl, haughtily.

“Oh, I _know_ you’re good with your hands.” Lapis grinned slyly, shifting slightly beneath Pearl,

“Focus!” said Pearl. “Let’s carry on without weapons or water, just body against body.” Lapis snorted in reply and Pearl blushed as she realised what she’s said. “Oh, come on! You know what I mean!”

“OK, OK,” said Lapis, before rolling sharply to the side, pulling her wrists free and throwing Pearl off her. Both sprang to their feet, Pearl in a low, practiced stance and Lapis curling her hands into fists, now abandoning her nonchalant air. They circled each other, waiting for the next move.

Impatient, Lapis lunged towards Pearl, who neatly stepped to the side while grasping and pulling Lapis’ outstretched wrist, forcing Lapis to spin around to keep her balance. Lapis quickly twisted her wrist free and leaned back to avoid Pearl’s high kick. They continued their hand-to-hand combat, spinning and ducking around each other, always stopping short of making overly painful or damaging impacts as they tested each other’s ability to keep pace. They moved back and forth across the arena as they alternated their attacks and defence until Lapis backed Pearl towards one of the crumbling columns.

“Gotcha!” said Lapis, as she pinned Pearl against the stone, body pressed close to prevent Pearl from wriggling free and to make clear her victory.

Pearl sighed with resignation and looked down to the side dramatically. “Looks like you’re the one with greater control of her body…” said Pearl. As she said this, she slowly arched her back away from the wall and rolled her body along Lapis’ until the front of her pelvis tilted to bump between Lapis’ legs.

Lapis gasped and jumped involuntarily, losing control for just long enough for Pearl to switch their positions and push Lapis back against the column, holding her there with one forearm pressed along the centre of her chest, fingers brushing her collarbone and the base of her neck. Lapis felt a thrill run through her with the change in touch, feeling every tiny, deliberate shift made by Pearl’s fingertips. Lapis held herself still, her chin held high. Pearl held her gaze intensely, with a confident half-smile. She released Lapis, who remained almost motionless, as if held at knifepoint, helplessly awaiting the next touch. Pearl lightly touched her hands to the bare skin at Lapis’ waist. Lapis closed her eyes and slid down the wall slightly, moaning quietly.

“Oh? Is this why you’re really here?” asked Pearl, with mock surprise, moving in to kiss a line along Lapis’ shoulder towards her neck.

“Mmm…” replied Lapis, prickling sensations spiralling from each kiss.

Pearl smiled to herself, moving across to kiss along Lapis’ other shoulder, taking her time and enjoying observing Lapis’ tremors while carefully controlling any outward signs of her own building arousal. She hovered for a moment before Lapis’ already slightly open mouth, her eyes closed and jaw tilted upwards in anticipation. Pearl tightened her grip on Lapis’ waist before pressing her mouth firmly against Lapis’. 

The change in pressure brought Lapis rapidly back to herself. She wanted Pearl, she needed her, needed this. Lapis pushed her mouth back against Pearl’s eagerly. Too eagerly, Lapis thought. Lapis hated to give up any control, though the effort was exhausting. But Pearl understood. Lapis struggled to let go and feel everything it was possible to feel, but Pearl’s skill and experience, unmatched among the Gems, helped her both to feel so intensely and to clear her mind of its turmoil, for a while at least. Lapis let go of her last shred of control. She grabbed at Pearl, pushing her hands through her hair and pressing Pearl’s mouth, her talented, hot mouth, towards her own. She pressed the length of her body against Pearl’s, wanting to touch as much of her as possible.

Pearl felt Lapis give in to her desire, relinquishing control to Pearl so she could bring her the release she needed. Pearl tightened her hold on Lapis’ waist, their tongues and mouths entangled as Pearl pressed Lapis against the column. Pearl, too, felt the rush of desire pulse through her as she felt Lapis’ lithe body beneath her. She was momentarily consumed by the longing in her fingertips to touch all of Lapis, her small breasts, her slight waist, her neck, her thighs under her flicking skirt. In that moment, Pearl wanted nothing more than to fuck her, to press and grind and rut against Lapis, skirt pushed up, to lose herself in her glorious, playful form. Pearl relished her visits from Lapis, enjoying the pure desire Lapis aroused in her and revelling in her own ability to give Lapis what she needed. But for now, Pearl was able to control herself – she knew how to pace Lapis and didn’t want to miss a moment.

Lapis, on the other hand, was writhing with desperation between Pearl and the column. She wanted Pearl to touch her now. With a whine of impatience, she phased off her top and underwear in a flash of blue light and moved one of Pearl’s hands to her breast, holding it there. She heard Pearl bite back a quiet moan and smiled to herself. She loved how she made Pearl feel, it made her feel powerful even in her unguarded state. Pearl broke away from their kiss and kept her eyes on Lapis as she ran her fingers over her dark blue nipple, watching and controlling her increasing arousal. Pearl moved slowly down to flick her tongue over the opposite nipple, taking her time and kissing the skin on her way down, fresh sensations spreading from each new area Pearl touched.

“Oh – oh, come _on_ …” said Lapis. Pearl glanced up with a raised eyebrow, her mouth open against Lapis’ abdomen. “Urrrgh,” growled Lapis, torn between her desperation for Pearl’s long, agile fingers to be pressed against the increasingly hot glow between her legs and her understanding that Pearl knew what she was doing. “Please – ah! Please, Pearl. I need you.”

“Well, if you insist…” said Pearl smugly, standing back up. She stood close to Lapis and smiled as she held her against the column with one arm while reaching down to run the fingertips of her other hand up Lapis’ inner thigh, lifting her skirt as she went. Lapis tipped her head back, nerves tingling as she anticipated Pearl’s hand reaching her clit.

Pearl circled her hand wide of Lapis’ centre and stroked back down through the short hair above before lightly sliding her fingers either side of Lapis’ clit, eliciting a moan of blissful relief from Lapis. Pearl held her fingertips there a moment, moving them ever-so-slightly in tiny, precise vibrations, before pressing down gently. Lapis gasped as she felt the sensation of hot, molten pressure begin to build.

“Ah – that’s – fuck – ohhh…” Lapis trailed off as Pearl ran her middle finger down the remaining distance to Lapis’ entrance, her vulva now dark and swollen, and parted the lips just enough to dip the tip of her finger into the slickness inside. Pearl didn’t suppress her moan this time, the desire to be inside Lapis, hot, wet, willing Lapis, vying for her attention. But Pearl was nothing if not disciplined with herself and controlled her desire while she continued to coax Lapis towards release. Now that they had been parted, Lapis’ wetness continued to escape from between the lips of her vulva to make the area around her entrance and the top of her thighs slippery as the soft folds opened up. Pearl moved her one slicked fingertip back to lightly brush directly across Lapis’ clit. She bit her lip and watched eagerly as Lapis jerked slightly at the strong sensation, her eyes screwed shut and her teeth bared, her desire for Pearl’s continued touch showing as an almost distressed expression. As Lapis held herself still, Pearl gently circled Lapis’ clit with her fingertip, Lapis’ wetness allowing direct contact with little jarring friction. Pearl watched Lapis’ expression and movements closely, her deft fingers manipulating her closer and closer to orgasm, not wanting to bring her there just yet. Lapis’ body was held taut, her hands gripped against the column, unmoving but for small twitches and gasps as the fire at her centre flicked and flared. Behind them, the abandoned puddles of water rippled and vibrated. She was silent as she felt all her concentration move to the intense pressure in her clit. This was what she craved, this concentrated need for release pushing out all other thoughts and sensations.

Sensing that Lapis was nearing the point of no return, Pearl ran two long fingers along the line of Lapis’ opening, now slick and wet and open, and slid them inside. Lapis gave a wordless squeak and pushed down against Pearl’s fingers. Pearl could feel her own wetness and uncomfortably intense sensations building, but she could keep her control a little longer. With a flicker of white light, she phased off all of her own clothes. Lapis ran her hands over Pearl’s body as best she could with Pearl still holding her in place against the column, straining clumsily to press Pearl against her and giving little gasps of desperation. Pearl flicked her fingers expertly inside Lapis and pressed the heel of her hand against her clit. She had Lapis entirely under her control, it was now in her power to push her over the edge to the release she needed. She continued to flick her fingers against the front wall of Lapis’ wet inside, coaxing her closer and closer, and began moving her whole hand in a small, circular motion, the heel of her hand exerting a precise pressure on Lapis’ clit. Lapis was almost completely silent, lost entirely to unbearable pressure as she sped towards orgasm. After a moment, she felt the rush of release as she fell over the precipice, feeling the fire bursting from her centre, running through her limbs and consuming her, obliterating all else. 

Pearl held Lapis as she came, fascinated by watching her mouth in a silent scream until her orgasm ran its course. The water pooled on the arena floor had been blasted away from them before vaporising entirely. Lapis’ body twitched as Pearl coaxed her through the aftershocks with some slight movements of her hand, then stayed perfectly still for a moment. Lapis made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, which became a quiet chuckling. She broke into a wide, easy smile and laughed out loud, relaxing as her body was racked with laughter, and wrapped her arms around Pearl to squeeze her against her.

Pearl smiled to herself, happy to see Lapis relaxed and glad she could help her adjust to her still-new life on Earth in some small way after her role in Lapis’ imprisonment. But now she was rapidly losing control of her own desire for Lapis; she could feel her own wetness trickling down the top of her thighs and was shaking slightly with the effort to keep herself under control. Lapis gradually came back to her senses as Pearl carefully withdrew her fingers. Lapis ran her hands experimentally down Pearl’s back, at which Pearl shuddered and bit her lip. She reached down between Pearl’s legs to where her wetness had run down, trailing her fingers through it and bringing them up to examine with a smirk.

“Something you want?” asked Lapis, regaining some of her cocky attitude. Pearl nodded quickly, unable to speak. Lapis toyed briefly with the idea of playing with Pearl’s submissive kink but decided that she’d rather give Pearl what she was clearly desperate for right now. Besides, she was still reeling and wasn’t sure she had the energy. Lapis continued trailing her fingers along Pearl’s back and neck. Pearl gave a strangled moan and pushed herself against Lapis, all thoughts gone from her mind, all but her desire for Lapis. Her hands were on Lapis’ breasts, her waist, her thighs, wanting to touch all of her. Lapis dug her nails into Pearl’s skin, watching her moan through clenched teeth. 

Lapis wriggled herself out from between Pearl and the column. When Pearl turned around, she saw Lapis lying back on the floor of the arena, propped up on her elbows, with her skirt hitched around her waist and her legs apart. She looked up at Pearl confidently, one eyebrow raised.

“Was this what you wanted?”

Pearl swayed on the spot for a second, before dropping to kneel between Lapis’ bent knees. She stroked along the top of Lapis’ thighs with a dazed expression, taking in the sight of Lapis lying open before her, clit and vulva wet and dark, the lips slightly parted. Pearl shook her head slightly, as if to clear it, and her expression was replaced by one of hunger. She bent down to kiss Lapis deeply but briefly, Pearl’s almost flat chest pressed against Lapis small breasts.

Lapis wrapped her legs around Pearl’s hips, tilting her pelvis upwards until her open lips were angled towards Pearl’s clit. “Go on, then,” said Lapis, with a challenging glance. 

Gingerly at first, Pearl pressed her clit against the firm area between Lapis’ clit and opening, smooth and slippery between parted lips. Immediately, she let out a moan as the tension was given a source of stimulation.

“Ahhh – fuck!” Pearl quickly pushed her hips harder between Lapis’ legs, pushing rhythmically to rub her clit against Lapis. She pulled Lapis’ hips towards her with one arm and pushed and bucked and thrust against her, her clit rubbing hard along the top of Lapis’ hot, spread open cunt, pressing against her pelvis. Pearl let her need for Lapis overcome her; she fucked her, took her, consumed her. Lapis writhed beneath Pearl, rolling her hips in time. Lapis smiled to herself, enjoying the movement near her over-sensitive clit and her own ability to push Pearl beyond her usual high level of self-control.

After a few moments of frenzy, Pearl was cleared from the wild fog of her desire but the intensity of hot, burning pressure in her clit had increased. She untangled herself from Lapis’ limbs and rolled off her, pulling Lapis with her so Lapis was on top. Pearl ran the tip of her tongue along her top lip and briefly raised her eyebrow, looking at Lapis hopefully. Lapis understood and grinned. She moved deliberately down Pearl’s length, coming to rest with her head between Pearl’s legs and her arms hooked around her hips. Watching Pearl’s reaction, Lapis trailed the tip of her tongue around Pearl’s clit before covering it with her mouth, sucking slightly and slowly circling it with her tongue. Pearl moaned and gripped Lapis’ hair with one hand, pushing her head down. Lapis skimmed her tongue gently across Pearl’s clit before flattening her tongue against it and moving it in a gentle, undulating motion. Her mouth and chin were wet with Pearl; she tasted gorgeous, tangy and sweet. She moaned against Pearl at the taste of her, the vibrations causing Pearl to cry out and grip Lapis’ hair tighter.

The swirls and flicks of Lapis’ tongue and mouth built up the swelling feeling in Pearl’s clit, Pearl now helpless and increasingly vocal. She looked down at Lapis, now concentrating on her task, with her hair tousled and her mouth, her nose, her eyes – stars, she was hot. Taking herself by surprise, Pearl came hard against Lapis’ mouth, arching her back and crying out as the waves pulsed through her body.

Once Pearl’s orgasm had run its course, Lapis wiped her face on the back of her wrist and grinned at Pearl, now lying flat on the ground, her legs apart and arms at her side. Lapis wriggled up and propped her chin on her hands with her elbows either side of Pearl’s waist, her belly resting between Pearl’s legs, and watched Pearl gradually come back down to Earth. 

A few minutes later, Pearl ran her hands through her own hair and smiled at Lapis. “More training soon?”

“Oh, I don’t think I need it,” said Lapis, smirking and tossing her head in mock dismissiveness. “But don’t worry, I’m certain I’ll be back to play with you again.”


End file.
